Harry Potter o Snape?
by gaby-potter1999
Summary: Que pasaría si tú vida es una mentira, tu padre esta vivo pero nunca fue el que tu pensabas sino el maestro que te odia...
1. Chapter 1

Estaba un chico de 13 años era verdad que siempre lo confundían con un niño de 10 años, casi siempre tenía el rostro triste puesto su unica "familia" lo odiaba, el nunca supo el porque hasta la edad de 11 años, su tío Vernon odiaba la magia y también su tía Petunia, su primo Dudley siempre le había hecho bullying y el nunca tuvo amigos, puesto Dudley siempre se aseguraba de mantenerlos lejos de el, y lo peor es que si el se quejaba de todo el abuso, su tío se aseguraría de arrepentirse, una maestra se dio cuenta del como a veces llegaba con moretones, resultado de una paliza de su tío Vernon.

Ese día el decidió salirse de su casa, en fin en el mundo de los muggles nadie conocía al niño que vivió o al legendario Harry Potter, hijo de grandes héroes lo que nunca supo es que ese día todo cambiaría. Al irse caminando para llegar a la ciudad no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía, hasta que llego a un parque vio a ese perro siguiéndolo, el se paro y corrió ya que tenía malas experiencias con los perros, cuando llego a casa de tía Petunia volteo y el perro ya no lo seguía.

El decidió olvidar ese percance y entro, vio lo que nunca en su vida esperia ver, ahí en el sillón de su tía se encontraba su peor profesor de Hogwarts, el profesor Snape sintió como el estomago se le revolvía y el miedo lo paralizó, obviamente Snape volteo y lo estudio con la mirada severa y fría.

"- Hola señor Potter, ¿ No me esperaba?". Dice Snape con un tono frío e indiferente, en eso Harry se dio cuenta que su tía salia de la cocina."- Pero me pregunto señor Potter ¿Por qué razón saliste sin pedir permiso?".

"- Hola señor, yo necesitaba salir... " pero Harry no termino de decir porque fue interrumpido.

" señor Potter tome asiento hay algo delicado que necesito compartir con usted y su tía, espero que tenga la delicadeza de por una vez en su vida obedecer y escucharme". Dice Snape mientras Harry se sienta, Harry ve como su tía hace lo mismo. " Tuney y Potter la razón de mi visita, es que me llego una carta de Lily en la que explica que Harry es mi hijo, al principio pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, hasta que vi la prueba de paternidad en forma de poción..."

" Queeeeeeee no te creó Snape, tu no puedes ser mi padre no te creo". Se para Harry y dice todo ello pálido y muy preocupado.

" mira Potter a mi no me hace gracia, sin embargo yo asumo mis responsabilidades y tu eres mi hijo, por lo que hoy mismo te vas a vivir a mi casa y de una vez te digo que los días de hacer lo que más te gusta jovencito se acabaron, te darás cuenta que hay consecuencias de cada acción que hagas". Snape se para y sienta a Harry. " ahora Tuney necesito que firmes la tutela y me concedas la adopción, te dejo los papeles, ahora joven ve y empaca tus cosas".

"Yo no me voy yo me quedo y tu no eres nadie para venir y decirme que hacer, vete lárgate no quiero verte". Dice Harry con valentía, y se hecha a correr lejos de este hogar el cual nunca lo fue, el preferiría no tener nada y vivir en la calle que irse con Snape, pero su "padre" lo agarro por la nuca y lo llevó a su habitación.

" DIJE EMPACAR JOVENCITO Y NO ME HAGAS REPETIRTELO QUE EL RESULTADO NO TE GUSTARA EN NADA". Dice snape muy enojado con tono severo y harto." YA ME CANSE DE ESPERAR Y VER TUS BERRINCHES, AHORA TE DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS ". estalla Snape muy furioso.

Con ello Harry empaca sus cosas y cuando acaba rápidamente se aparecen en Prince manor, Harry tenía la mirada en el suelo a decir verdad temblaba y vio como su "padre" lo disfrutaba.

" ven te mostraré tu habitación". Dice Snape en eso caminan y suben unas escaleras se detienen y Snape abre una puerta, la habitación era enorme su cama era incluso más grande que la que tiene en Hogwarts, aunque la colchas y edredones de un color azul rey, las paredes de un azul claro, la habitación tenía un escritorio, un armario y un mini librero, una mesita de noche con una lámpara e incluso muchos juguetes, al abrir otra puerta se encontró con una sala de juegos el cual contenía juguetes mágicos y muggles, salió y vio otra puerta entro y era un baño.

Cuando desempaco sus cosas las puso en su lugar, el librero estaba lleno de libros y lo peor libros sobre pociones, la escoba y el manto de invisibilidad los puso en el armario, la ropa que le compro Snape no eran de su agrado, todo de negro y verde oscuro cerro el armario claro con la ropa que el ya tenía.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró con un elfo doméstico.

" hola joven amo Harry su padre lo espera en la sala, mi nombre es viki ". Dice la elfa muy amablemente.

Harry se dirige a la sala y ve a su "padre " sentado, el se sienta enfrente por valentía aunque muy nervioso.

" muy bien comenzaré a explicar las reglas, primera cero mentiras las odio y no mientas que soy bueno detectandolas, segundo obediencia te doy una orden y la sigues, tercera las calificaciones por ser mi hijo espero las mejores cada semana te presentaras a mi despacho a ver como vas y las tardes las pasaras conmigo para aseccionarme que cumplas con tareas presentables, cuarta tu vida no quiero que expongas tu vida, quinta comportamiento quiero que seas muy respetuoso, sexta responsabilidad te DARE tareas y espero que las cumplas, son todas por ahora pero con el tiempo se agregaran, creó en los castigos corporales pero dependerán de la intensidad de la mala acción, las consecuencias son perdida de privilegios, perdida de permisos , tiempo de esquina, lavado de boca y una paliza". Dice Snape con gravedad. "¿ quedo claro mis reglas y consecuencias ?.

" si señor ". Dice Harry respetuoso

" puedes jugar pero no te atrevas a irte". Dice Snape

Así Harry salió con su escoba a volar, pronto daba vueltas y acrobacias peligrosas el sabia que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas de Snape pero no le importo, hasta que en una de esas vueltas se el cayeron sus anteojos y al no ver se resbaló de la escoba, el estaba muy asustado cerro los ojos para no ver el impacto de su cuerpo en el suelo, pero no sintió ningún golpe al abrir los ojos vio a Snape.

" MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, QUE HACES? NI SIQUIERA 10 MINUTOS Y YA ROMPISTE UNA REGLA, ENTRA CONFISCARE TU ESCOBA HASTA QUE APRENDAS" . Dice Snape lívido, Harry entra muy asustado. " ESPERAME EN UNA ESQUINA EN TU HABITACIÓN ". Harry va a su habitación y se pone en una esquina, 15 minutos después entra Snape con un cinturón.

" ven y quítate los pantalones, ponte boca abajo en la cama, serán 13 uno por cada año de tu vida". Harry estaba muy asustado pero se puso en esa posición.

" zasss, zasss AGRRRR BUAAAAAAAAAA MEE DUEEELEEE, PARAAA, zasss, zasss, zasss B UAAA YAAAAAAA, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss, zasss.-( con ello acabo el castigo).

Harry terminó todo lloroso, pero no espero ser consolado y supo la diferencia entre Vernon y Snape.


	2. Chapter 2 primosss

Harry se despertó y miro muy asustado no reconoció en donde estaba, pero pasando los segundos se fue acordando de lo sucedido con anterioridad, bajo hacia el comedor y vio a su padre, el todavía no se sentía preparado para llamarlo padre, aunque Snape lo haya tratado mejor de lo que lo trataron los Dursley.

Snape se levanto a la mañana siguiente el sabia que para educar a un niño lleva cada gota de su cuerpo de paciencia, pero criar a un pre-adolescente con hormonas y cambios de humor sería un reto, pero el ya había tratado con sus slytherins, y vaya que le toco mocosos con las hormonas subidas a todo lo que daba, se ducho y se vistió con lo mismo de siempre, a el nunca le gusto la ropa muggle se le hacia muy vulgar e inapropiado, esnpor ello que el a su hijo le había comprado ropa muy fina y cara pero del mundo donde el pertenecía, su único hogar.

Llamo a sus elfos domésticos para que hicieran el desayuno, el cual se trataba de gachas, huevos y café para el y un vaso de leche para Harry, además de tener en su mano una poción nutricional para su hijo, en ese momento llego Harry.

" sientate y come" . dice Snape con indiferencia." hoy vamos a ir a comprar unos ingredientes y medicamentos, aparte mañana llegan los resultados de tu escuela, de una vez te digo que estudiarás y mejoraras tus calificaciones, no voy a tener a un hijo de vago, y te aseguro que si no cumples tendrás un dolor en tu parte trasera que te recordará que yo cumplo con lo que me propongo, y no te gustará las consecuencias, tus calificaciones no suben además de una señora zurra con el cinturón, olvidate del Quidditch porque te saco". Dice Snape con tono frío y autoritario.

" si señor". Dice Harry muy preocupado por el día siguiente.

Así paso el tiempo y se dirigieron a callejón diagon por medio por la aparición, llegaron al boticario y Snape fue consiguiendo los ingredientes, Harry estando muy aburrido y sin tener nada que hacer decidió salirse para ver la nueva escoba y artículos de Quidditch, pero para su mayor sorpresa estaba su archienemigo Draco Malfoy, los dos se vieron e instantáneamente comenzaron a insultarse.

" eyyy Potter viendo el nuevo modelo, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera pueda pagarlo". Dice Draco en tono muy grosero y provocativo. " Potter que paso con la ropa de huérfano se canso acaso y prefirió robar, o es que el director tuvo lastima y se los regalo".

" Malfoy veo que juntarse con ese par de gorilas, si le queda en fin usted siempre necesita de mamá y papá para que lo protegían" . dice Harry a la defensiva.

" al menos yo si tengo padres, no que tu eres un caso de caridad, y tu madre es una sangre sucia, la muy zorra obtuvo a un bastardo que ni siquiera tiñe inteligencia, y anda con una sangre sucia y tu eres un mestizo". Dice Malfoy.

Harry al no soportar el como insulto Draco a su madre se abalanzó para lanzarle un golpe duro de relleno en el ojo de Draco, se hizo un alboroto puesto los chicos luchaban con fiereza, de repente Lucios y Severus llegaron para detener a sus mocosos, Lucios ya sabia sobre la paternidad de Harry, el quería a Severus como se quiere a un hermano y Lucios no había entendido la decisión de Lily sobre la separación tan repentina del matrimonio de Severus y Lily, hasta apenas ya que cuando vio a su hermano de corazón tan destrozado, pero tanto que hasta intento el suicidio el se enfureció y le puso una paliza a Severus con su cinturón por haberlo espantado y lo consoló.

" DRACO, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?" . ladro muy enojadamente Lucios, Draco se puso muy pálido el conocía a su padre y esa mirada no aseguraba nada bueno para su trasero.

" HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE, CARJO ¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO TE DEJO UNOS MINUTOS Y YA TE METISTE EN UN PROBLEMA, PERO LLEGENDO A CASA ARREGLAMOS CUENTAS, DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO JOVENCITO". Dice Severus lívido.

" NOOOOO". dice harry muy obstinadamente.

" tienes tres harry para disculparte". Dice Snape conteniéndose

Uno... No quiero Git..

Dos...

Tress

Severus voltio a harry alzándolo por un brazo y le propino 10 palmadas duras, plass plass plass plasss, plass, plass, plass, plasss, plasss, plasss, harry derramó unas lágrimas no de dolor sino de vergüenza por haber sido azotado en medio de tanta gente pero sobre todo adelante de su enemigo.

" lo siento" . dice harry muy avergonzado.

"Draco ". dice Lucios en tono de advertencia".

" lo siento también". Dice Draco en tono lastimoso.

" adiós Lucios tengo asuntos que atender y supongo que tu igual, nos vemos después". Dice Snape en tono cortes.

" adiós Severus y espero tu lechuza Cissy espera que aceptes la invitación". Dice Lucios en modo de despedida.

Así Severus y harry se aparecieron en en su hogar, Severus ya estaba harto de esta actitud de su hijo pero sabia que en es en momento no podía lidiar con el, temía sacar sus frustraciones con su hijo y arrepentirse de lo que vaya a provocar, tomando varias respiraciones y tratando de dejar su enojo para poder castigar a harry sin tener que dejar marcas o moretones. Sabia que el castigo que tenia que administrar a harry iba ser severa.

" esperame en tu habitación, y no hagas nada" . dice Snape con un tono que no admitía quejas.

"Si señor" .dice harry.

Harry subió a su habitación estaba cansado y abatido, no sabia que decir o hacer más que obedecer, y fue a la ventena y se sentó viendo como oscurecía y las estrellas comenzaban a presentarse.


End file.
